1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jacking mechanism incorporating an elongated wheel supported horizontal main beam and fluid motor actuated parallel linkage lift arms pivotally supported from one end of the main beam.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of vehicle jacks of the low silhouette type heretofore have been provided incorporating parallel linkage lift arms actuated by a fluid motor.
However, the vehicle jack of the instant invention includes a combination of structural features which particularly well adapt the vehicle jack to be utilized during various different vehicle repair operations.